


The life of an innocent criminal

by Luminumi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Chains, Crying, Dream Smp, Dreamons, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im adding more tags as the work goes on, Mental Breakdown, Nightmare the dreamon, Other, Panic Attacks, Prison, Self Harm, Self-Destruction, possesed, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminumi/pseuds/Luminumi
Summary: Basically dream getting captured and him breaking in prison :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and my main language aint english, so expect a couple grammar mistakes :D
> 
> Also angst pog

Dream pov  
  
  
"You should have paid me more, Dream." Punz is standing at my right side, looking at me with an angry look in his eyes. why he's angry is unknown to me.  
The last thing I remember is the exorcism, which went well I assume. I'm in a big room, bigger than any room I've ever seen on the SMP. Suddenly a lot, and I mean a lot, of people step out of the portal. I feel a stinging pain in my head. it feels like a hellfire burning in my skull. I fall to the ground in pure pain, head in my hands.

  
 _"good luck fixing the problems I made, dream~"_ I don't know who this voice belongs to, but I have a bad feeling about it. I feel like it's the cause of the burning pain in my skull, and this unknown, big room. but what did it mean with fixing the problems?

  
Suddenly it hit me. the exorcism. it went wrong. The dreamon took over my body instead of getting exorcised like we planned to. So whatever it meant with problems, isn't good.   
"It's over, Dream." Someone behind me says. I can barely hear them over the voice in my head. Someone suddenly grabs my arm, and I'm being locked in an obsidian box. the burning pain in my skull is still there, and I'm close to just scream. the burning pain is getting worse, second by second. I whimper quietly from the pain, and I think the person outside heard it.

  
"What the hell is this place?" someone asks. "He called it his secret valut. Look, it has a cage for Skeppy." I know that voice. Its Tommy. The teenager is annoying, but why is he here?   
_"you hurt them, you know? you pushed everyone away and made Tommy's life a living hell."_ That voice again. But I didn't do that. The dreamon did, but how am I going to explain it to the others? especially if it pushed everyone away as it said.

"Dream, why would you do this?" a well-known voice asks. Sapnap. "Do what? What even is this place? And why is everyone here?" I make the mistake to ask. "DONT TELL ME YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS, YOU MANIPULATING ASSHOLE!" I flinch when he raises his voice. An unexpected wave of pain comes, and I whimper quietly again. "Oh, now you want to play the victim?" His voice is calmer now, but that is somehow even scarier than when he yells. "what do you mean?" my voice is lowered to a whisper. "

  
 _he means, that you are a monster. you did every bad thing that happened to this server."_ I decided to ask the voice "What do you mean by that?" Sapnap thought I meant him so he answered "After all you have done to Tommy, Tubbo, and basically everyone on this server, how can you even look at yourself without feeling disgusted?" "I wasn't talking to you, Sapnap." I answer. he looks surprised. "if you weren't talking to me, then who were you talking to?"

I don't think before answering. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, idontknowidontknow!" The pain is almost unbearable now, and I only see one way out. I slam my head into the obsidian surrounding me. The pain from the hit is the last thing I feel before the world turns black.

* * *

"We don't have to kill him. we can just take him to Pandoras valut" someone says "What is Pandoras valut?" Another voice I recognize as Tommy says. "It's a prison Dream told me to build" the same voice from before answers. I slowly move my fingers around. "He's awake." I recognize that voice as Punz. "Someone grab him so he doesn't make the same thing as before. We can't have him damaging himself further."

I feel some strong hands grab me, and I panic. I open my eyes and kick out for someone. "HOLD HIM DOWN!" Sapnap yells. Four sets of hands grab my legs and hold them down. I panic even more and start hyperventilating. "HES HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!" Tommy yells.

Before I can comprehend what's happening, someone drags me away, towards an elevator. So that must be how I got in here. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT!" Bad is yelling at the person dragging me towards the elevator. "SAM, WE NEED TO AT LEAST CALM HIM DOWN!" So Sam is the name of this person. I can't breathe, and my oxygen is cut off by my panic attack. I realize it won't be much longer before I pass out. I black out for the second time today.

* * *

The next thing I remember is this Sam person and me in a boat. I see a huge building on the horizon. it's big, really big, and intimidating. Before we get to the big building, I black out again. 

* * *

I wake up in a box of some sort. There is light and it's warm. but I don't know what it is. It's purple and hard. Obsidian. I'm trapped in an obsidian box. the only thing in here is a cauldron, a chest, and a little pool full of water.

I look at the source of the light, and to my surprise it's lava. I walk over to it, and I accidentally burn my hand. I hiss and walk over to the cauldron. When I stick my hand in it, I'm filled with instant relief. the water has a calming effect on my hand.

I then decide that I'm too tired of this, and look around for a place to sleep. I find out that that might be a problem since there ain't any bed in here. not even a simple blanket. I sigh and lie down on the floor. it's hard and uncomfortable, but I manage to find a little rest in it. I lie down and close my eyes.

 _"so you think you have the right to rest? after all, you have done?"_ I rush up from the floor and press against a wall, scared for my life. I look around for the person who said that. I look at the lava, and in front of the huge wall of the glowing lava is a shadow. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I manage to let out _"you are my host, and I'm here to make your life a living hell."_

Realization set in, and my eyes widen. That thing right in front of me is the dreamon


	2. Escape attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk tbh. Minor character death, kind of? He respawns after all.  
> Blood  
> Gore, i guess?  
> Kneecaps getting abused  
> Self harm  
> Suicidal thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, so sorry. I accidentally deleted this chapter, so i wrote it again, but missed a couple details:(

Dream's POV

It's been a couple of days since I last saw the dreamon. I'm glad that I haven't tho. These last couple of days have been crazy. The only food in here is raw potatoes. I kind of wish that it was something else, but I can't do much about it. No one has even bothered to visit me other than Sam. He called this place a prison. He said that because of all the things I have done, I have to serve a lifetime in this prison. But I didn't do anything. The dreamon took control and did all of this horrible stuff to everyone. I might only know some of the things it did, but it's enough for me to realize that I'm a bad person in everyone's eyes. Understandable. If I'm being honest, I would've hated myself too.

I'm waiting for my punishment. I have burned my clock a couple times. I mean, what am I supposed to do? The constant ticking annoys the hell out of me. And apparently, it annoys the hell out of Sam as well. It must be SO hard to come to my cell and replace a clock once a day. If it was up to me, the clock wouldn't be there anymore. 

* * *

I hear the well-known sound of the lava retracts. Sam is standing at the other side looking at me. He doesn't look too happy. In fact, he looks angry. Angry at me. Angry at all the things I have done. Angry at all the things the dreamon has done.

"Dream. It's time for your punishment. I told you earlier, so if you aren't prepared, that's on you." As any other person in this situation would be, I'm scared. I don't know what's gonna happen, and it's scary. "Come over here, Dream." I slowly raise from my corner and walk over to Sam. "What's gonna happen?" I ask him. "You'll see." He replies. I'm standing in front of Sam. He grabs something out of his pocket, that looks like a torture device of some sort. Unfortunately, there is nowhere to run, but I still back up against a wall. If I didn't have my mask on, the fear would have been the dominant feeling shown on my face. "Get back over here, Dream. We aren't done just yet."

I just stand there, back against the wall, facing Sam. Suddenly, he grabs my arm and drags me towards the middle of the room. "Take your mask off, Dream." That definitely wasn't expected. "Hurry, or I will just do it." Sam is towering over me. He reaches for the mask's strap, and I struggle under his grip, not wanting him to see the fear in my eyes. "Stop resisting, or it will be worse for yourself."

Still struggling, I kick out for him, hitting his kneecap. Sam grunts in pain, falling to the ground. I see this as an opportunity to escape. In a moment of fear, I take his sword out of his grip, leading it to his knee, where I stab his kneecap (RIP kneecap 2021). He screams in pain. There is blood everywhere. I see a keycard hanging from a chain in his pocket. I assume that is what I'll need if I wanna escape successfully. I snatch the keycard from Sam. I look at Sam one last time and take the platform back. I assume he didn't think that it was necessary to retract the bridge when he was in there with me. Kind of stupid, but that doesn't matter.

* * *

Sam is still screaming in pain when I get into the room the platform led me towards. I see my communicator lying on a table in the room. There are a lot of messages. All of a sudden the screams stop and a new message can be seen on the communicator. 

_Awesamdude was slain by Dream using "Wardens Will"_

Welp... Now everyone on the SMP knows that I'm on the run. Not the best start, but at least Sam is first gonna respawn in a week. I'll have a free run until I get to the outside where loads of people are probably waiting to kill me. Sad for them they cant be killed. You can't kill a demi-god after all. No one knows that I'm a demi-god, so that's an advantage. As far as I know, I have pretty much nowhere to run except for that door. I run towards the door, trying to open it. It won't open. I then remember the keycard in my pocket. I scan the keycard at the card-scanner beside the door. 

On the other side of the door is a giant staircase. I run down the stairs, seeing another door at the bottom. Same procedure as last time. Scan card and the door opens. Inside of this door is the minor criminal's cells. None of those are in use yet. It seems like I'm the only criminal on the SMP. At the end of the hallway to the right is a shiny, iron valut door. This one doesn't seem to be able to be opened that easily tho. No card scanner insight. I assume this door is special. I see a lever on the opposite side of the valut door. There is also a card scanner right next to it. I scan the keycard and pull the lever. Suddenly an alarm goes off. I didn't think it would be easy to escape, but it surprised me. Who is gonna come and put me back into prison anyways? I killed Sam, and he is first gonna respawn in about a week. 

* * *

What I didn't expect was, that there were more Wardens than just Sam. "Face the wall, hands where I can see them!" Someone I recognize as Antfrost shouts. I turn around to face the wall, hands over my head. I hear footsteps behind me and someone grabs my hands, leads them to my back where they handcuff me. I'm shaking in fear. I just killed Sam by stabbing him in the knee. They sure ain't gonna let that slip.

"Why would you kill Sam? You truly are a monster." He says after a while. "I actually don't know. He let his guard down, and I saw an opportunity to escape." I answer, ignoring Antfrost's last comment. 

He leads me down the same way I got out here. In the final room where we can see the cell and the lava not being down, he turns around facing me. "How did you unlock the doors?" He asks, breaking the silence once again. I don't answer. "Guess I'll have to do a manual search then. Stand there and face the wall." I do as he says. He pats me down. "How did you get Sam's keycard?" He asks, holding the card in his hand. I still don't answer.

I can feel that he's annoyed with me. "Answer me, Dream." He says in an annoyed tone. "I took it while he was bleeding out on the floor." The tone I say it in sounds almost happy. If they want me to be their villain, I can sure be their villain. I feel like that wasn't the answer he had hoped for. In fact, he seems shocked. "You're psychotic," he says in a tone that almost seems afraid... of me? That can't be, right? he's a Warden. They're supposed to be fearless. this is wrong. Maybe I'm just hallucinating again? This is just another stupid dream, right? No. Not a dream. A nightmare.

* * *

I'm back in my cell. It's been about 15 minutes since Antfrost left. Before he left, he chained me to the wall using obsidian chains. He said it's to prevent this part of me from hurting myself or others. I can walk around still, but I can't reach the netherite barrier or even the lava. I was apparently too much of a danger to the Wardens. As if they don't wear full netherite and weapons. 

My mask is in the middle of the room. I get an idea. I go over to my mask, flinching at the sudden warmth. I left it too close to the lava. I then take the mask over to my favorite corner, smashing it against the wall. It broke into 7 shards. I take one up to test the sharpness, running it across my finger. The familiar sting feels almost too good. I roll up my sleeve, looking at the scars. Most of them are several months old. I'm surprised they didn't notice the scars when they changed my clothes. Maybe they did, tho. They just don't care. _"No one cares. Just do it. No one likes you anyway."_ The way too familiar voices are back. These voices ain't from the dreamon. They have been with me for as long as I remember. They were the ones who encouraged me to start this. 

I bring the blade to my forearm, making 17 new cuts. The shards ain't good at it, but they get the job done. They can't cut really deep. They're too thick for that. Unfortunately. This is one of the times where I hate being immortal. It's one of these days where I just want to end it all. To get buried 6 feet underground. It's a free feeling. Maybe, just maybe, I can sometimes get freed from this immortal nightmare. That's my biggest wish. 

* * *

It's been half an hour. The cuts aren't bleeding anymore, so it's time to roll the sleeves down and forget. I stare blankly at the obsidian. Then I remember the books. That was actually a good idea. It's a good way to cope. I sit down and start to write my diary. 

_Dear Diary..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but i ran out of ideas. Please give me some ideas or requests if you have any. Btw, would you guys like longer chapters where i update once a week, or more frequent updates where the chapters are shorter? Next chapter will be what he writes in the diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write in the comments if you want another chapter :D
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please give some kudos :D


End file.
